Cedartail
Summary Cedartail is dark chestnut brown tabby. He has a white marking on his chin, along with white paws. He has dark green eyes. He was a power cat, with the power of prophecy. While few actually know this, he is barren, unable to have kits. Personality At first, Cedartail could come off as an asshole, but he was hiding a colder side of him. He is vicious and cruel, opening taunting Icetoes about revealing her secrets to the clans while reveling in killing and hurting others. Post-Powers After gaining his powers of prophecy, Cedartail's life changed dramatically. He now saw everything that could've happened in the future, including his joining of the Celestial Cats and Icetoes killing him. As a result of him constantly seeing his death, millions of time everyday, each one different than the last, drove him mad. He became paranoid and even more vicious, very much turning into the monster in his visions. Even in his last moments he did not relent in being rude, calling Icetoes a whore and taunting his mother's ghost for being weak. After dying, Cedar actually calmed considerably. While still somewhat insane, he wasn't as murderous as he usually was, and his personality changed even more after becoming a Limbo cat. He warmed a lot to Crowflight, and they eventually became mates after the battle, Detailed History Early Life Cedartail was born as the only kit of Grassbreeze of Thunderclan. Since no father stepped forward as the father, Cedarkit was kinda shunned by others. Thus he grew up bitter and angry, annoyed by any rumor that is spoken about him. He was apprenticed to Fidgetwave, a friend of his mother's. Fidget taught him very well, and Cedarpaw was named a warrior quickly. Warrior Life Some time after this, the newly named Cedartail was out walking alone with Grassbreeze near the Windclan border. While they talk, Cedar slowly turned her towards the Sunningrocks. He later murdered her by drowning her, then slicing open her thoat. He placed her body in a ditch not far from the camp. Grassbreeze's body was found 2 days later by Fidgetwave. Fidgetwave brought her body back, which was buried honorably. Afterwards however, many pointed to Cedartail as her killer, considering he was with her last. Cedartail vehemently protested this, and was soon declared as not his mother killer, much to the disbelief of many of his comrades. Since then he has made his kills slowly. Some time after Oatleap was named the Medicine cat apprentice of Windclan, Cedartail found and killed her father Dusk, who he didn't know at first. Upon learning of who he killed, he was filled with more pride. Some time later he also formally met Icetoes, and thought she was kinda hot. When getting healed from his fight with Dusk by Graydawn and Feathershine, Graydawn accidently revealed to Cedartail that Icetoes was expecting his children. While he at first believed it was a cruel joke (he thought Graydawn knew of his inability), Icetoes later revealed she in fact was expecting, just not his kits. Cedartail reluctantly agreed to foster the kits, as their father was a Shadowclan tom (Flintfang). A little while later, he killed a Shadowclan warrior named Bravedusk. Developing His Powers While sleeping one day, Cedartail started dreaming of his death, but he refused to believe it was not real, as Icetoes said. He had actually began developing the power to see the future, and the dreams were only the beginning. He began receiving visions as well, often seeing himself in situations that almost always ended sourly, including him being exiled from the Celestial Cats, which he later joined after a run-in with Bravespirit. Sometime later, Icetoes gave birth to her kits, all of which were deformed: Couragekit had 2 faces and Thripkit has 4 ears, and one other named Thunderkit, who Cedartail did not know about. Cedartail declared to Icetoes that he would love and care for the kits with all his heart, but he knew that he would not be able to do so. He experienced more visions as a result: him defending Couragekit from someone, him yowling at a Gathering, and another scene of his death, this time his throat slashed wide open. Descent into Madness As day after day of visions of his death passed by, seeing his death, millions of times and each one worse than the last, finally drove the unstable tom mad. He escaped the Prisoner's den, running off, killing Emberfang, Icetoes' father in the process. He ran off to an abandoned den near Windclan, where he plotted his next move. He snuck into the Gathering later that day, where he revealed his role in the deaths of Grassbreeze, Dusk, Bravedusk, and Emberfang, as well as Icetoes' half-clan kits. Before he could be apprehended, he left the Gathering hole, returning to camp and stealing Thripkit, demanding that Icetoes come get her kit at Sunningrocks, the spot of his first kill so long ago. The tom berated Icetoes, before declaring he would take something of her's as well. He attacks her, until the spirit of his mother appears, distracting him, causing him to go on an insane rant to her spirit. Icetoes take this moment and jumps on him, before smashing his head on a rock. With his dying breath, he called Icetoes a whore again, before dying, his blood flowing into the water, as his last vision had predicted. Life After Death Cedartail went ot the Dark Forest when he died, where his descent into madness finally reached it's conclusion. Now a spirit of darkness and rage, he seeks to destroy Icetoes. During the Dark Forest takeover of Starclan, he took over the spirit of Crowflight, but unfortunately showed the plan to Oatleap, as she was talking with Crowflight during the encounter. He was attacked by Tansyspiller and sent back to the Dark Forest afterwards. Cedartail later approached Crowflight, who was about to lead the Starclan cats to battle against the Dark Forest, and asked if he could fight with them. Crowflight let him, and they fought Tansyspiller together. After the fight, for his actions, he was raised from the Dark Forest and became a Limbo cat. Category:Power Cats Category:ThunderClan Category:Characters